


What He Realized

by Lavine_Socks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Shenanigans, Some Cursing, Some Flashbacks, mission, post-season 6, takes place right after season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavine_Socks/pseuds/Lavine_Socks
Summary: "Keith. What the ever living fuck. What the Fucking fuckity fuck fuckerson. Holy shit, WHAT THE HELL. Keith, keith. Why? What have you- did you- are you insane? What the fuck- what-" he's hyperventilating now, his lungs can't seem to grab oxygen. Bending over he gasps, all he can think about is his inevitable death.Finally Keith turns around. All his previous calm is gone, as he looks absolutely troubled and completely angry. "I panicked okay!"Lance shoots up, inhaling a large gulp of air and gesturing wildly toward the alien. "So you punched a guard?!"Keith glances at the guard, and back to Lance. "They were rushing towards us. They might've killed you!""SO YOU DECIDED TO KILL THEM FIRST?!"Keith snaps and launches forward, taking a few steps towards Lance. "IT WAS JUST ONE PUNCH!"And that is how Lance found himself carrying a body with the help of Keith, and shoving it in a guest room after having a quick mental breakdown, and wondering where everything went wrong.Or, Keith and Lance go on a mission together after Keith gets back and the night takes a huge turn.





	What He Realized

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted. I hadn't originally intended to post or finish this, but season 6 had me stressed and I wanted to have an outlet. Thank you for reading.

Lance swirled the neon green drink in his hand. The glass was cold against his hand, and the glaring lights over head caused the drink to shimmer as he tilted it to his lips. He took a small sip of the foul tasting liquid, finding himself wishing that it tasted as good as it looked.

His momentary displeasure was disposed of, and he returned to listening to the alien in front of him. He occasionally nodded or chuckled at their story, when in reality he was quite confused, and understood little to nothing about the story.

Losing interest once again, his mind wandered back to the drink. Lance tried desperately to keep the disgust from his face, as he realized the aftertaste was still there. It felt like the lingering taste was killing his taste buds, brutally murdering them and leaving them to rot. Bile seemed to rise in his throat as he thought more about the drink coating his tongue. Lance wanted to throw the drink out the window, watch it shatter, order red to burn it, crush the ashes, and throw it across the galaxy where it would never be found.

Instead, being the rational, calm, collected paladin he was (or tried to be) he focused on the alien's four red arms, which were gesturing wildly as they spoke.

Periodically, the alien -Yirx or Yurc, Lance couldn't remember- would freeze up and their gaze would turn blank. It was almost like they froze in time, their eyes would hold nothing in them, and their limbs would be unmoving.

Lance, kept his cool no matter how unnerving the alien's eyes were. He was a good actor, but pretending he wasn't beyond freaked out and awkward was beyond his power. Luckily, it never lasted long as they would snap out of the trance and continue their story as if nothing had happened. Apparently, it was a common thing for this species.

This did initially set off warning bells, but Lance didn't worry too much as the aliens on planet Diyd were very welcoming when he and Keith had arrived. Immediately, they were allowed to talk with the Queen about joining forces with Voltron. Which had been surprisingly easy.

After the fight with Lotor the team had started their long journey back to earth. Of course, they still had to be the defenders of the universe. Allura had decided they take advantage of this scenario, and stop on planets to form alliances and strengthen the coalition. They had decided to split up in pairs and head to different planets. Unfortunately, this time Lance was paired with Keith. 

It’s not that he hated the new black paladin, far from. But, Keith appeared different now, he was older and more mature, and it scared Lance. They’d grown close before he left, and Lance found very quickly that Keith was someone important to him. So naturally, he didn’t want to reconnect with Keith. He feared that what they once had was now gone. 

What they once had. 

___________

Lance’s footsteps echoed in the empty hallway of the castle ship. It was eerily quiet, especial now at night. The blue lights were soft, and it seemed that the darkness rested peacefully around them. It was easy for Lance to lose himself in thought, the silence only encouraged it. 

Shiro’s disappearance had been sudden. One moment the black paladin was there, and the next he was gone. It felt so unreal that Lance had trouble fathoming the whole situation. Of course, Lance didn’t personally know Shiro well. But having lived with him in the castle for god knows how long, he had considered him a friend. He even looked up to Shiro, he was incredibly popular at the garrison. In Lance’s eyes, he was a hero. 

Shiro disappearing hurt, it was frustrating. For the past few weeks he had the incredibly strong desire to punch a wall and scream. This whole event just made Lance realize how real this all was. He was a teenager, ripped away from his family and fighting in an intergalactic war, with a bunch of other teens. 

All he could think about was how helpless they all were. It was suffocating, he was so overwhelmed. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, if he were better or smarter he could actual be useful in finding Shiro. But he pushed those feelings away, because all he could think about was how things were for Keith. 

Shiro and Keith were undeniably close. Keith was reserved and standoffish, but with Shiro he was comfortable. The two were basically brothers. He was one of the only people Keith could consider family. So, naturally he would be feeling a million times worse than Lance. 

Keith was black paladin now, and Lance wouldn’t lie that at first he felt jealous. He saw quickly how distraught Keith was, and most all of that jealousy was brutally murdered. Very quickly, Lance had become Keith’s right hand man (naturally he was anyway because of the red lion, but whatever). 

Keith needed support, and Lance would swallow his pride and provide. Sure Keith’s leadership skills were questionable, and his methods very much so. God, sometimes he wanted to just rip Keith’s stupid hair out and just walk away, but Keith was going through a lot. And Lance would be lying if he said Keith wasn’t improving. 

But there were still incidents, not including the stupid decision to follow Lotwhore into a storm planet. Just small things that worried Lance. Things that had to do with Keith himself, and his coping mechanisms. Normally Lance would just watch from afar, knowing that if he approached Keith the paladin would be defensive. Especially now that Shiro was gone, Lance did not want his head to be bitten off. No thanks.

Yet, recent discoveries from today were making the former blue paladin ignore his own life in favor for Keith’s sake. And that’s why soon enough the paladin found himself at his leaders door. 

It was late, arguably way too late to show up at Keith’s door. But after the developments Lance had found (which made him have to sit at the dining table long after the others had gone to bed, contemplating approaching Keith) he felt the need to do this. To him this whole ordeal was a shitstorm, and Lance did not feel bad about himself for possibly laying on the dinner table and staring at the ceiling for answers. That was irrelevant now, he had made up his mind. Keith and Lance were going to have a talk. 

Lance stood in front of Keith’s door, shifting his weight from side to side as he bounced on his feet. He just needed to knock, that’s all. Maybe Keith wouldn’t even be awake this night, and Lance could go back to the dining table and mentally die. Or he could sleep, what a joke. 

This was important though. Keith had been obviously suffering from Shiro’s disappearance and the whole leadership thing, but it was an off day today. The paladin’s had much needed free time, after prince fuckface had stolen the comet. Lance didn’t expect Keith to show his face much, but he did expect Keith to be at one meal. 

He was a no show, which didn’t worry Lance too much, because he was probably just in the training room, and grabbed food at some other time. But no. Keith apparently hadn’t left his room. 

Lance knew he probably wasn’t sleeping during the day, judging from the huge eye bags Keith had developed in the past few weeks. So, he was assuming that Keith had been sitting in his room all day, and he hoped he was wrong. 

Saying Lance was a concerned was an understatement, and he knew he was probably overthinking. That’s why he was here though, trying to grow some balls and knock on Keith’s door. At least he could be murdered knowing Keith was fine. 

Tentatively Lance touched the door with his fist, before inhaling sharply. Now or never. Finally he knocked, quickly pulling his hand away from the door right after. Taking a step back he breathed out, trying to maintain his rapid heart beat. He knew this was probably a bad idea, and was beginning to regret it. 

The seconds of silence drew on, before finally he heard something from inside Keith’s room. He could make out some footsteps before the door slid open, and there stood Keith in all his glory. 

Lance quickly took in his appearance. No injuries, but the bags under his eyes remained and his hair seemed messier than usual. He could deduce it was mostly likely from Keith running his hands through it. He wore his usual clothes, but his signature red jacket was discarded, probably somewhere in the room. 

As Lance continued to scan him he felt his throat collapse on itself after observing the look on the Black paladin’s face. He was definitely angry, and seeing his expression not only terrified Lance but also made him a bit angry himself. 

Keith squinted at him, seeming to grip the door frame tighter. “What do you want Lance.” His voice was as harsh as the look on his face. 

In response to his tone, Lance’s blood began to boil, and he could feel his jaw clench. He was trying to help Keith, and of course he was getting anger directed at him. Tempted to spit out an insult and storm off, he stopped himself. Lance reminded himself that anger was Keith’s natural defense, and he did in fact show up to Keith’s room at the space equivalent time of one in the morning. 

He took a calming breath. 

“I’m here to check in on you.” He spoke quickly avoiding Keith’s eyes. “It seems like you haven’t left your room.” 

The black paladin tensed at Lance’s words. 

“It’s none of your business Lance.” Keith stepped back from the door frame and into his room. “We have to be alert for tomorrow, you should be asleep.” The door began to close. 

Oh fuck this nice approach, it obviously wasn’t getting anywhere through Keith’s thick mullet. And it definitely wasn’t working with the two of them, because Keith was difficult. Lance stepped forward and shoved his foot between the door and the wall. The sensors stopped the door, and it opened once again. 

Lance pushed his way inside the dark room and the door shut quickly behind him. He flipped on the lights, and their bright light illuminated the room. 

“What the fuck! Get out of my room.” Keith said, clearly beyond annoyed. He began to push Lance back. This didn’t deter Lance at all, who was determined to get Keith to admit what was going on. 

Lance grabbed his hands, prying them off his shoulders. “Keith stop! I’m trying to help you, you literally haven’t eaten all day.”

Keith shoved Lance back. “I don’t need your help!” He moved away from Lance, glaring at him. Getting the message Lance kept a fair distance between them. 

He paused to think. Okay, so clearly this isn’t working out well. Keith is emotionally constipated, and can’t talk about his feelings or whatever is going on. Using this information, Lance could easily form a plan. He’d been living with Keith for a while and knew the best way to get him to speak was to push past his walls, which he had yet to do. Keith wasn’t close to Lance emotionally, so Lance would have to be a bit more persistent. He wasn’t going to let Keith get to him. 

“Obviously you do. You’ve been in your room all day, you haven’t eaten, you don’t really speak to anyone anymore, and when you do you yell.” Lance gestured to Keith’s room. The once neat area had been disrupted by odd clothes and objects scattered about. Even Keith’s jacket had been shoved in the corner on the floor. “You’re losing it and I’m trying to get that through your thick skull!”

Lance could feel the tension in the air skyrocket, and could feel the storm coming. He had pushed the right buttons, and either Keith was about to punch him, or reveal some shit. 

Judging by the murderous look on Keith’s face, and his shaking fists it was the former.

“WHY DO YOU CARE?! NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE THAT SHIRO IS GONE!” Keith exploded, closing the distance between the two and grabbing Lance’s collar. 

Lance felt the breath get knocked out of him as he was shoved against the wall. He quickly grabbed Keith’s wrist in a panic, squeezing tightly and leaning his face away. He was going to die, Lance was genuinely terrified. He was about to apologize, but Keith was not done. 

“WE ARE ALL JUST MOVING ON WITHOUT HIM. HE’S GONE AGAIN AND I HAVE TO LEAD THE FUCKING TEAM. I CAN’T DO THIS LANCE, I CAN’T LOSE HIM AGAIN.” He pauses, and at this point he’s staring Lance right in the eyes. Keith grits his teeth and seems to regain some composure.

He speaks quieter this time, voice cracking “I Can't just pretend it’s fine!” Keith is breathing heavily, and Lance can begin to see the tears well in his eyes.

At the sight of his face, Lance feels his body go cold. His grip on Keith’s arm loosens, and he feels Keith’s fist loosen as well. 

The former red paladin steps back, seeming to have come to his senses. He looks down at the ground as if it can provide the answers. It’s like he’s ashamed, he’s vulnerable. 

Lance can see the rise and fall of his chest, he can see him shudder. He’s breathless, and for a moment he doesn’t know what to do. His heart is pounding in his chest. Finally, Keith breaks the silence. 

“You should-“ Lance doesn’t let him finish. He is not letting Keith lock himself away again.

“Wait.” He grabs Keith’s shoulder, causing him to look up. He takes one look in Keith’s watery eyes and something inside him breaks. All he can see is raw emotion. Pain, anger, frustration, and much more. He moves without much thought, stepping closer he winds his arms around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. 

The moment he realizes what he’s done, he wants to pull away in fear of Keith’s reaction. Keith hasn’t moved though, so he stays. Slowly, he begins to feel Keith’s arms rise up and fall around his waist, before fully wrapping around him. 

Lance exhales in relief as he relaxes his tense muscles. Carefully he brings an arm up to cradle the back of Keith’s head, which is nestled in the crook of his shoulder. 

Lance’s heart is beating rapidly at the proximity, and he feels a bit confused. Because damn does it feel so good to hold Keith. It feels like a breath of fresh air after suffocating. 

Surprisingly, Keith seems to melt into the hug, and he can feel him begin to shudder as silent sobs escape his lips. It’s slightly awkward, and Lance can feel Keith’s tears on his shoulder, but it’s warm. 

“I’ve got you, it’s okay. I’m not giving up on you.” Lance says quietly, and in response he can feel Keith grip him tighter before a sob rips from his throat as he fully breaks. 

They drop on their knees and Lance grips him tighter. It’s desperate, and slightly uncomfortable. But Lance just wants to squeeze him further, he feels he need to encase him fully in warmth and security. But he can’t be any closer, so instead he begins to slightly rock Keith, still whispering reassurances as the other cries. 

Keith is breaking in his arms, the strong, stubborn pilot, is vulnerable and Lance can’t help the frustration and pain fall over him. Nor can he help the words that slip past his lips. 

“I’ve got you.” 

________

Lance rips himself from the memory. All of that probably meant nothing to Keith anymore, and that hurt. Lance would rather hold on to what they once had, then ruin it with acknowledging what he’d lost. Maybe one day he would accept the inevitable. 

Frankly, Lance could not handle that right now. Not with everything going on. He’d learned a lot about himself in the few days that they’d begun the journey to earth. 

Frowning at the spiraling of his thoughts, Lance returned to focusing on the alien. The Diydian was either ignorant to his lack of attention, or didn’t care. 

The alien probably wouldn’t confront him if they knew of his wandering thoughts. The Diydians were very respectful and hardly had any conflicts. It was a good thing, but meant the only help Voltron would be getting from the Diydians would be supplies.

But who was Lance to complain, he and Keith completed the diplomatic mission without the others, and it had gone perfectly. So well that Lance suspected Allura purposely chose the easiest planet for the two. Who was he to complain? He’d accomplished his goal of engaging in minimal conversation with Keith, speaking only about the mission. Everything had been great. 

The only downfall was the terrible food at the celebration. Lance was debating if the Diydians had a completely different taste pallet, or if they had one at all. It was a serious question, could Lance's taste buds have been affected from all the food goo. Was it possible that the poor things had been so deprived of anything that they adjusted to like the food goo, effectively killing themselves now at the chance.

Unfortunately, before he could ask about the anatomy of the aliens, a certain black haired man tapped his shoulder.

Lance glanced at his fellow paladin, catching his dark eyes. It was off of him to approach him, they’d finished the mission. 

Before Lance could ask anything, the other spoke. 

"Lance." Keith whispered uncomfortably close to the his ear. 

His breath fanned against Lance’s cheek, and he felt skin rise in its wake. He held down a shiver refocusing on the situation. 

In this moment, Keith was an unsafe topic for Lance. He needed to relax, and spending any time near Keith would not provide that. It didn’t seem important, so Lance continued to listen to the alien.

A spark of guilt flickered in his chest when he saw Keith frown. Quickly, he pushed it down. He just didn't want to send any bad messages to the Diydians, especially by ignoring one of their high ranked officers as he recounted his adventures… No other reason. 

Desperately Lance tried to forget about Keith and got lost in the memorizing arms of the alien. Their four arms would wave wildly, almost like an intricate dance between each other.

Keith would get the hint and leave… 

Of course, this calm mindset was short lived as the Black paladin decided to jab Lance's shoulder. Lance felt his eye twitch, and resisted the burning urge to jab Keith back, harder, much much harder.

"Lance!" He hissed, fidgeting impatiently.

Politely, Lance smiled at the Diydian, mumbling a sorry and excusing himself. The alien seemed to understand and went off to tell stories elsewhere.

The smile on Lance's face dropped the second the alien was out of sight. He turned to look at Keith with a blank look. Many thoughts were running through his head, the most dominant being annoyance. Why did Keith have to interrupt the one time Lance was able to clear his mind, focus on everything and nothing at once.

"What?" He jeered squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes.

He knew he was being rude, hostile even, but Lance was overwhelmed. If he could get Keith to fight with him, he wouldn’t have to worry about revealing anything. Maybe he could pretend like they’d never become close, then he wouldn’t hurt as much when Keith inevitably ignored him. 

It seemed to elicit the response he was looking for. The Black paladin glared "Well I'm sorry, I interrupted your flirting."

Lance's felt his eyes narrow. "I wasn't flirting, you interrupted Yir- what's their face, while they were telling a story. That's rude Keith!" He taunted. 

Keith opened his mouth to retort, and Lance could practically feel the sass exuding from him. But suddenly Keith froze as a frown fell across his face.

Lance raised a brow at Keith’s odd behavior, annoyed about the whole ordeal. 

“Come on Keith you can't just bother me for no reason.”

The Black paladin ignored Lance. Choosing instead to look around the area, seeming to shrink back before returning his gaze to Lance. His body language threw Lance off. Ever since he came back from the space whale trip he had been confident, posture straight, chin held high. 

Something was off, and Lance was immediately aware of if.

When Keith finally spoke his voice was much lower.  
"We have to get off this planet.” 

Keith's words were quick and harsh, he seemed almost scared. This couldn't be a joke, and as soon as Lance realized it, he felt himself become on edge.

Lance was on alert for whatever would cause Keith distress. The stream of his thoughts morphed into a roaring waterfall, and his body language began to reflect his inner turmoil.

Rapidly, he began scanning the area searching for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing but dancing bodies swaying, and others standing around chatting, he became confused. Nothing seemed off, everything was just as it was before.

Subconsciously he stepped closer to Keith. As much as Lance didn’t want to be near Keith, he couldn’t crush the wave of protectiveness enveloping him. 

What had gotten him so on edge? Keith was hardly ever scared, especially now. Considering his new found assurance, he should have dived head first into his fear. Instead of being confident and taking control of the situation he was reluctant. 

Did Galra find them? He knew this mission was too easy. But surely if they were in danger, Keith would have already charged into fight. 

Exactly what kind of situation were they in that would cause the fiery paladin to be rendered helpless enough to alert Lance. Perhaps they were in major danger.

Lance was lost in his thoughts when he felt Keith grab his shoulder. 

"Don't look so suspicious!"

“I don't look suspicious you do!” Lance hissed back on habit. 

Of course, he knew Keith was right (although he'd never admit it). Drawing attention was not a good idea. It could put them in further danger, and they could not afford any small mistakes. Lance reluctantly relaxed, taking a deep breath and forcing his heartbeat to slow.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke. "Keith, what's going on? Did Galra find us, are the Diydian's working with them? This was a trap wasn't it." His eyebrows furrowed and he once again found himself looking around. This time slower and less tense. 

Lance turned back to look at Keith, almost missing the way Keith's eyes scanned the vicinity.

He leaned closer to Lance. Warm breath fanned against him once again. Lance felt his chest constrict at the proximity. His eye caught Keith’s new scar. 

"So, you know the statue they had at the front of the castle, uh the one holding a pot out."

Lance snapped his eyes away from the scar, his face feeling hot. 

"Yeaaah, the one of the first Queen." He paused, recalling how the Queen had stopped to show it to them, had it done something to them?

"It was pretty cool, and the queen was pretty. Nothing seemed wrong with it.” Was the water collected in the pot poisoned? Was that the foul drink he had been drinking?

Keith rolled his eyes. "Of course you only think about the pretty lady, but that's not the point."

Impatient Lance clicked his tongue. "So what is?"

Keith bit his lip, looking down in what seemed to be guilt. "I uhh."

Why would he be guilty? Once again he was thrown through a loop from the contrast in body language. Lance began to twitch anxiously 

Keith struggled to collect himself, clenching his fists as he built up courage. This sent Lance into a further pit of anxiety, and impatience. The possibilities running through his head were beginning to make him dizzy.

"I threw up in it."

Silence.

"You what.”

Everything came crashing down, Lance's thoughts lit ablaze. 

His conscious wavered, falling in and out of reality, and for a painful couple of ticks he was completely lost.

Like a flick of a switch, Lance's head began running again. Escalating from zero to a million with thoughts. It was like a billion scenarios played out in his head, each of them getting more and more brutal.

"We came here to join forces, everything was going so well and you had to throw up in a quiznacking holy statue?!"

Lance began to shiver, feeling a wave of panic crash down on him. All rational thinking was long forgotten as pure terror constricted him. It was like a boa tightening around him, crushing him and swallowing him whole.

It was too much at once. In any other situation he would’ve laughed at the odd scenario, but the consequences of this could be deadly. Maybe if he just collapsed in on himself, he'd become a black hole and this would all disappear.

"Oh god, Keith. Christ." Lance should be collecting himself, but that was impossible when you were imagining your death. Or rather remembering it. 

Keith didn't seem to be faring well either. Of course he wasn't as obvious as Lance, rather the Black paladin's body language screamed uncomfort. Keith, was making himself seem smaller than he actually was, and began to fidget more with every word Lance spoke.

Someone had to be the calm one, they were the only two. Someone had to be the voice of reason, the one to fix this. Deep down, Lance knew Keith was probably feeling ten times worse. Yet, he couldn't couldn't stop himself from dragging Keith down.

"Everything was going so well, you just had to ruin it. We have to tell them." Lance was full blown panicking now. He was going to die, everything had just fallen apart.

For a moment Keith seemed to snap out of his fear. Returning to the person who had come back confident. He was having none of this. Quickly, he yanked Lance’s hands away from curling around himself. 

Suddenly Lance was very aware of Keith’s hands on his forearms. His grip was firm, grounding. 

"You heard the queen talk about what happens to those who disrespect the statue. They're executed, and even if we make it out alive the allegiance wouldn't." The grip Keith had on Lance loosened. "Voltron needs the resources."

Slowly but surely Lance’s erratic breaths slowed to a steady pace. His body relaxed, and his trembling came to a stop.

Lance pushed away Keith's hands, scolding himself for missing their warmth. 

"We have to get out. I'll say we got a call from the others because they need our help. Just don't do anything to mess this up more."

All Lance received was a curt nod, before he headed off to the queen. The room was pulsating in an odd thrumming beat, bodies scattered everywhere. Lance did his best not to disturb anyone by slipping through the crowds.

Soon he spotted the queen. She was a shimmering deep red, which was complemented by a dark purple- almost brown- dress. The dress flowed around her feet, bouncing and fluttering as she walked.

When she spotted Lance approaching she turned her attention to him fully, smiling and waving off one the guards she was talking to. Pushing through the last of the aliens in his way, Lance stood in front of the queen.

He bowed, flashing a charming smile, willing all the panic away from his face. "Your majesty." Straightening he met eyes with the queen.

"Blue paladin, call me Gajha. We are allies now, no need for such formalities." Gajha's voice was deep and soothing, definitely what Lance would expect from a queen. It almost felt terrible to lie to her, but it was for the best. She would execute him after all. 

Lance, fell into a natural posture, the queen was perceptive. If he showed the slightest anxiousness, she would know something was wrong. Luckily, this was what Lance was good at.

"Well, Gajha it was a pleasure to come here. Your people are a very valuable ally to Voltron, and I'm humbled you would join us. You and your wife are very kind, and I'd like to thank you for your hospitality. Unfortunately, I've received a message that requires our immediate attention. We shall be taking our leave now."

The queen stepped forward, shifting her weight to the right as she got closer to Lance. She grabbed his shoulder gently, a soft smile gracing her lips as she gave him a squeeze. The hand didn’t leave the same effect as Keith’s. 

"Of course, what Voltron does is truly amazing. You must always be on your feet." With a nod she stepped back, arm falling back loosely to her side. "I'm glad to have hosted you and the red paladin. Do not waste more time here, we shall stay in touch."

Lance lowered his head in what he hopes appears as a grateful gesture, ignoring his racing heart. Looking back up at the queen, he sends a smile before turning on the balls of his feet. He walks away confidently, weaving through the crowd with ease.

The minute he's out of sight of the queen, and any other sober aliens he books it out of the ballroom. Sprinting through the hallways he struggles to remember his way out. He prays Keith is already in red so they can both get the fuck out of here, and Lance can give Keith a long lecture (silent glare) about proper edict (which definitely does not include throwing up in a sacred statue.).

Turning a corner, Lance is brought to a halt at the sight of the devil himself. Keith.

Of fucking course.

His jaw tenses and his eyes narrow.

"Keit-"

"Red paladin! What is going on here?!" An unknown voice shouts. Lance nearly jumps out of his skin, before looking out from Keith's shoulder. 

He is graced with the sight of a very angry looking guard, glaring right at him.

Keith, noticing Lance's presence noticeably puts himself further in front of Lance. Lance pushes down the warmth that comes from the gesture. Keith is nearly taller than him. 

Feeling threatened by the feelings Lance pushes Keith out of the way, ignoring the feeling of the solid wall of muscle. He doesn’t spare a glance as Keith scrambles to regain his footing. At this point he just wants to get this situation over with. 

"I'm sorry? Is there a problem. Keith and I were just heading out to our lion." Lance crosses his arms. Lifting his head up in a way which he hope is confident. He sizes up the three head taller alien. "We have a very urgent mission, that requires Voltron."

The guard's face twists into a deeper scowl. Their lips curling up, effectively flashing their very very sharp teeth. "You will not be leaving anywhere. The black paladin has committed a terrible crime, and vandalized the sacred statue."

Said vandalizer stiffens next to Lance. Lance scoffs, and steps in front of Keith, super tired of this mess.

"Look, it was an accident. Can we please leave now?" Lance gestures around the hallway. "We have a universe to save."

Lance quickly learned this was the wrong thing to say, as the next thing he knows he being approached by a seven foot tall alien. They’re moving fast, a punch heading right for him. 

Warning bells begin blaring in his head. Lance can imagine all the little spongebob’s flipping their shit in his brain. 

They’re moving too fast for him to dodge, and the punch seems too strong to catch. 

He's so screwed and his death will be Keith's fault and no one will ever know. 

"You must serve the consequences of your crimes, punishment is requi-" Lance doesn't see Keith move before it's too late to stop him.

With a scary amount of speed, Keith launches out from behind Lance, he grabs the aliens fist, and pulls it towards him. Delivering a powerful punch to the things face. The guard doesn't have enough time to react and takes Keith's punch head on.

For a moment everything stops, Keith's fist is drawn back and a seven foot tall alien tumbles back and lands with a thud. 

The sound echoes around the empty hallway, taunting Lance's mile an hour thought process about death. 

Keith's back straightens, and he exhales as he drops his fist as if nothing had happened. As if him knocking a guard out cold was completely routine and normal for him.

"What the fuck."

The red Paladins body has become rigid in shock. His fists are clenched so tight, they're white, and his teeth just might shatter from how tight he's his biting down. 

It happened so fast he can't process what his teammate’s done, he doesn't want to accept it. This just can't be real.

Low and behold, he's still standing there, behind a too calm Keith and a unconscious alien. And it dawns on him, this is his life now.

All he wanted was a easy mission. That’s what he had got, until that pleasant illusion shattered in an instant. To put it simply, Lance was feeling a bit like he’d been suddenly plunged into ice cold water and now he was in cardiac arrest due to shock.

His shoulders begin to shake, and his face can't decide what emotion to reflect. Finally, he scrunches his face and speaks. His brain has officially shut down, and his voice cracks all over the place.

"Keith. What the ever living fuck. What the Fucking fuckity fuck fuckerson. Holy shit, WHAT THE HELL. Keith, keith. Why? What have you- did you- are you insane? What the fuck- what-" he's hyperventilating now, his lungs can't seem to grab oxygen. Bending over he gasps, all he can think about is his inevitable death.

Finally Keith turns around. All his previous calm is gone, as he looks absolutely troubled and completely angry. "I panicked okay!"

Lance shoots up, inhaling a large gulp of air and gesturing wildly toward the alien. "So you punched a guard?!"

Keith glances at the guard, and back to Lance. "They were rushing towards us. They might've killed you!"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO KILL THEM FIRST?!"

Keith snaps and launches forward, taking a few steps towards Lance. "IT WAS JUST ONE PUNCH!"

"WHICH KNOCKED THEM OUT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Lance could feel himself get progressively angry. He towered over Keith, no longer slouching comfortably. "YOU'VE PUT EVERYTHING IN JEOPARDY! YOU-"

Lance's mouth shuts at the look on Keith's face.

Upset.

Guilty. 

Scared.

Angry. 

He feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Immediately, he backs off. Taking a few breaths he regains composure. 

This was not entirely Keith's fault. He hadn't meant any true harm, and was just as terrified, if not more so than Lance. He was impulsive and cornered in a tough situation. It was only natural he'd physically respond to an approaching threat. 

It wasn't completely justifiable, but they were defenders of the universe in the midst of a war. They were always on edge, Keith was scared and his body acted on it.

Lance couldn’t ignore the warmth that flooded him from being protected. 

Now was not the time for them to deal with this, they had a problem to solve and yelling and getting lost in feelings would do nothing about it.

With a heavy exhale Lance relaxes. Glancing around the hallway, he moves around Keith who seems to have calmed. He grabs the guards arm, wrapping it around his neck. 

"Help me."

"What?"

"Help me move the body into that room." Lance points to a door to the right of them, one of the many guest rooms in the castle.

And that is how Lance found himself carrying a body with the help of Keith, and shoving it in a guest room after having a quick mental breakdown, and wondering where everything went wrong.

After they are safely in the room Lance lets Keith take over. He feels the effects of the past weeks of dying, getting heartbroken, and realizing and accepting his feelings weigh down on him. He really doesn't want all his bottled up emotions to come out now. Especially as he watches Keith struggle with fitting the seven foot alien on the bed.

He looks away and focuses on breathing, on his present surroundings and not his emotions. 

A few minutes later Lance is snapped out of his daze from Keith. Who has just finished 'tucking' the body in bed.

"Red?” 

This is the man he’s had feelings for since the garrison. God help him. 

He takes a breath and stands up from the floor. "Yes let's g-"

"Paladins?"

A voice comes from behind the door and causes Lance's blood to run ice cold. Just when he thinks it's over. They were screwed beyond any repair. 

Motherfucker 

He braces himself to deal with a difficult interaction. Feeling nauseous and ready to just give up and allow himself and Keith to be executed. But surprisingly Keith responds before him.

"Yes?”

It's silent for a moment, and Lance finds himself holding his breath. Visibly flinching at the sound of the alien shifting from behind the door.

"I heard noise, and became concerned. Is everything alright in there?"

Lance slightly relaxes, feeling good enough to respond.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine!" His voice is strained but he ignores it. He gestures to the window, hoping Keith will understand.

"May I come in?" Keith nearly runs into the dresser at the request, halting in his path to the window. Lance can feel the familiar wave of panic wash over him, as he takes a sharp breath and bends down.

He's too young for this.

Keith sends him a look. Bringing his hands up to his chest, and lowering them down to his stomach. Mouthing the word breathe.

Usually Lance would ignore him, get annoyed and walk away, scared by his own feelings. Yet, this time he finds himself calming down, but his throat has already started closing on itself. Keith seems to understand his struggle, as he speaks up instead. 

"You uh can't."

Never mind, Keith wants to kill him. It's official, his own teammate wants him to have a heart attack.

"May I ask why?"

At this point Lance is hunched over and kneeling on the floor. His hand is pressed to his mouth in hopes to muffle his harsh breaths.

For one moment he had hope, Keith seemed to have his back, but nope. 

Without hesitation Keith once again responds. Words spilling out of his mouth without any thought.

"Lance is naked." Lance stops breathing altogether, shutting down on himself and giving up on the world.

"He has this condition." Why is he continuing to talk? Can't Keith see he is literally murdering his teammate?! 

Lance sends Keith the best glare he can muster after nearly imploding. Yet, the asshole continues. "He strips uncontrollably, very unfortunate." Suddenly Keith’s mood has shifted, and Lance recognizes the mischievous glint in his eyes. It’s sends a shock of heat throughout his body. Screw two year older confident Keith. 

Keith is grinning. "It's because of his very traumatic childhood. Very tragic." Lance vows to kill him.

Keith is a dead man.

Regaining himself through anger Lance stands, making sure to show Keith both middle fingers. Keith rolls his eyes, and points to the door mouthing something. 

Speak.

"Yes.." Lance shoves out through grit teeth. "Some privacy while I collect myself. We will be leaving soon. Thank you..." His knuckles are once again white, and Keith is now the one crippled over.

When the footsteps of the alien leaving get quieter and quieter, and eventually disappear Keith bursts into laughter.

It's something Lance has rarely heard, usually Keith snorts, or laughs briefly. This is different, there is no filter as Keith lifts his head up to the ceiling, clutching his stomach as uncontrollable laughter is exploding from his vocal chords.

Lance can physically feel his heart clench and then lighten. He feels his cheeks get tight as he holds back a laugh. Maybe it’s because they were nearly about to destroy this mission, or their whole lives, but Lance can’t help the happiness twisting in his stomach. 

His attempts are futile as he is soon on the ground laughing, slapping at Keith's shoulder as they both lose it. The unconscious alien on the bed is oblivious to the dying paladins flopping around like idiots, laughing so hard they begin to cry. 

As the laughter begins to die, Lance feels something change. It's a small change, something in his chest feels lighter, and the weight on his shoulders is smaller. The feeling is familiar. He realizes Keith is familiar. 

He can’t help but stare at the smiling paladin. His eyes are crinkled and glistening in the moonlight. His longer hair rests wildly against his neck. Lance can’t help but notice how the scar stretches with Keith’s cheek. 

He looks different than he did before, but just as intense. Just as jaw droppingly beautiful. His smile is still the same. 

He’s Keith and wonderfully familiar. 

Maybe Lance could adjust to the new changes. 

Keith finals meets his gaze, and Lance can’t find it in him to look away. 

“What?” He’s still smiling, and his voice is soft. 

It’s a gentle question, not a hostile one. 

Lance finds himself smiling back. “Nothing.” He glances to the window. “We should probably get to red.” 

Keith stands up. 

“Yeah, don’t want to knock out any more guards.” He smirks holding his hand out to Lance. 

With a small chuckle Lance grabs his hand, allowing himself to be hauled up with ease. Face to face with Keith now, he unconsciously tightens his hold on the others hand. 

Their eyes meet and Lance feels his heart stop, and warmth flood his cheeks. Keith’s hand is gripping firmly on his, they fall easily in to place. Lance finds his mind drifting to a similar situation.

___________

“We are a good team.” 

Warm arms wrap around his shoulders, cradling his body against a chest as he’s lifted. Lance’s arms seek purchase and he wraps them around Keith’s neck. His chest fills with warmth as he stares into the others eyes. Purple light bathes them, and further brings out the striking color of Keith’s eyes. 

The strain of the last few hours eventually catch up to him, and he feels his eyes slide close against his will. He tries to open them again, not wanting to miss this moment. He doesn’t want to let go of this, but his eyes are too heavy. So, instead he settles for relaxing into Keith’s chest, allowing his breaths to lull him to sleep. 

“I got you.” 

And then he’s out, trusting fully that Keith will take care of him. 

_________

Lance clears his throat, letting go of Keith’s hand to push past him and walk to the window. He unlatches it and pulls it open, thankful they’re on the first floor. Cold air begins to fill the room, but Lance remains warm. 

“Let’s go.” He slips out, landing softly on the grass. 

Turning he looks to Keith who’s remained in the same place, seemingly lost. For a moment he entertains the fact that Keith might be feeling similar, but quickly squashes that idea. 

Lance enjoys this moment, taking in every detail he can. Painting a picture in his head that he intends to keep filed away. He documents the warmth he feels, the cold breeze whipping his cheeks, the very attractive man standing just out of reach. 

He stops himself, shaking off the melancholy that comes with the last thought. Keith had always been out of reach, just like at the garrison. Only this time Lance was well aware of his feelings for his teammate, and that made this fact much more painful. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. 

“You coming samurai?” 

Keith snaps out of his daze, meeting Lance’s eyes. Lance is surprised at how quickly he responds with an eye roll. 

“Don’t be impatient sharpshooter.” 

With a smirk Keith proceeds to the window, swiftly sliding out of the room, and next to Lance. 

Lance raises a brow at Keith’s smug look. He doesn’t question it though and begins walking. At least they can be friends, Lance is familiar with this situation and decides it’s best not to chase after Keith like he had with Allura. He’ll be content with observing just as he had in the garrison, at least they were friends now. 

His quiet thoughts are interrupted by Keith. 

“Race you to red.” 

“Wha? KEITH!” 

Keith rushes past him, sprinting through the purple grass with a sense of urgency. Lance feels himself smile as he begins to chase after him. The wind whips through his hair, and carries his laughter. 

“KEITH THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU ASS.” 

Maybe he would chase Keith this one time. 

———

When they make it to red they’re panting through giggles. Lance slouches in the pilot's chair, his chest is burning with the exertion, and his muscles sigh with relief. As he’s catching his breath Keith leans against the back of the chair. 

Lance’s chest tightens at the proximity, and a familiar warmth returns again. Before he would have shoved at the feeling, but now he accepts it. Without much thought he relaxes into the chair, the back of his head hitting Keith’s back. He doesn’t move it, instead closing his eyes and feeling the black paladins breaths. 

“I won” He croaks, voice rough and breathy from the running. It does something funny to his heart. 

Lance opens his eyes smiling once again. “Like hell. I entered the same time you did.” 

Keith chuckles, pushing against Lance’s head. It’s a small gesture but Lance’s heart swells 

“Whatever, let’s fly out of here. It’s suspicious if we keep red near the castle. We can hide in the forest or something.” 

“Got it.” 

Lance pulls away and straightens in the chair. He grabs the controls and red comes to life, it feels as if the lion breathes in waking from a coma of sorts. Red hums not only physically, but in Lance’s head. 

“Okay bud let’s get out of here.” 

—————

They land miles away, passing towering cities and eventually flying over a vast red forest. Lance finds a spot where the huge trees begin to disperse, leading right to a clearing showcasing a small lake. The minute they touch down Keith leaves for fresh air, deciding to check the area for any danger. 

Sighing quietly Lance begins to grab the sleeping bags he had stuffed in one of Red’s cabinets. He hadn’t intended to use them originally. They were just incase they happened to finish the mission far before the others, which apparently they had. 

The plan was that the paladins would all meet up on a nearby planet where Coran, Krolia, and Romelle were, once they finished. If Lance and Keith returned now, the others would know something was wrong and Coran might inform the other paladins. Both Lance and Keith had agreed that it would be wiser not to worry the others, they had their own missions to focus on.

And maybe, just maybe Lance wanted to savor his time with Keith before they were once again traveling. 

Lance looked to the floor of red, gripping the rolled up sleeping bags in his hands. It was a bit stuffy in the cockpit, frowning he looked to the exit. It was nice weather out, and the air was nicer outside. Making an executive decision, Lance shoved the sleeping bags under his arm before walking out of red. Immediately fresh air hit him in the form of a breeze, Lance inhaled softly. 

He made the right decision. 

Exhaling, he walked down the ramp, feet eventually hitting the plush purple grass. It crunched quietly under his weight as he walked towards the shore of the lake. Keith was sitting just before the gravel began, leading to the lake. His back was facing Lance, and he didn’t say anything as Lance approached. 

Gently Lance sat down next to Keith, leaving the other a respectful amount of room. He set the sleeping bags on the grass next to him before turning to look at Keith. 

The Black paladin stared above the lake, seemingly looking at nothing in particular. Lance followed the line of his sharp jaw, eventually landing on his eyes. He had yet to acknowledge Lance’s presence, but he seemed relaxed. So, Lance glanced away, instead looking at the lake.

Small waves kissed the gravel before rolling back into the red water. The moonlight caught the waves, creating a wonderful contrast to the dark water. It was beautiful. Lance let his eyes get lost in the rhythm of the waves, feeling serene. 

Lance’s mind wanders. Like millions of times before, but this time it touches something toxic. The quiet only encourages him, and no matter how much he tries to push from the subject it holds tighter. 

It was the mission with the omega shield. The cause of a lot of his inner turmoil. 

He replays the moment in his mind, unable to stop it. He remembers the pain, the most excruciating thing he’d ever experienced, the cold, the emptiness. But his brain gets stuck on the immense regret.

Not regret for saving Allura, but everything he didn’t do before he did. Everything he didn’t say, everything he didn’t accept, everything he pushed away. All the time he wasted. 

The further he gets lost in his thoughts the more his emotions affect him. He begins to blink faster, feeling the tell tale itch before tears. 

Keith’s soft voice broke the quiet, barely above a whisper. It saves Lance from his spiraling. 

“You know it’s funny, even though we’ve been stuck in space I never get tired of the stars.”

Lance felt his heart stutter at the sound of his voice. Even when he was upset he could appreciate Keith. He took a moment to respond, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, I guess they’re just too pretty to be tired of.” 

There was a pause where only the sound of the lake and their breaths could be heard. Lance glanced over at the other, he seemed to be contemplating something, choosing his words carefully. He gave him time.

After a while of living with Keith, it was easier to tell when to push and when not to. This seemed to be one of the not push moments. Besides the lack of talking gave him more time to collect himself. 

“It’s just, a lot has happened in space. When I think of what happened to Shiro-“ he stops. Seemingly stuck. 

Lance can see the inner struggle on Keith’s face. Slowly, Lance scooches closer settling back into place. The small gesture catches Keith’s attention. 

Keith turns to look at him, and Lance can only smile encouragingly.

“He was taken by the galra. He lost his arm, and when he finally came home he was brought back to the stars. He died.” 

Keith’s hands curl into fists at his side. 

“He’s my brother, and to see him like this. To see how the universe treats him. I feel so helpless.” Keith finishes with an exhale. 

His shoulders are tense and his back is hunched. It looks like he’s not the only emotional mess. 

Lance swallows thickly, he wants to comfort Keith, he wants to hold him but instead settles for speaking. 

“I don’t think there’s a lot we can do. Sure we have some control, but there’s too much going on. It hurts to stand by and watch, Hell it's frustrating when you can’t do anything. But sometimes you have no choice but to accept things.” Lance feels a stinging sensation form in his throat. 

Fuck.

He bites his lip in a futile attempt to take control of his body’s reaction. He’s speaking from experience, in a way he’s talking to himself. Hoping that maybe he’ll be able to accept what’s happened. 

He’d done a lot of self reflection during the last month. He’s learned so much about himself, what he wants, what he needs. Only recently did he talk to Shiro about his sexuality. Finally coming to terms with what he was feeling, realizing it was time to accept them. 

Hell, this night he had finally come to terms with his fear of Keith being far too different. But there was still one thing he had yet to get off his chest. One thing that kept him up with nightmares, one thing he had yet to utter to anyone. 

It was clawing to be out in the open, ripping Lance to pieces on the inside. 

Keith sighs quietly, relaxing again. 

“I guess you’re right. A lot has changed since I was gone, there’s not much I can do about it.” 

“Tell me about it.” Lance knows he sounds upset when he says it. He can hear his own voice give his emotions away. He cringes internally at how obvious he sounds. 

The sound of how much he wants him cry only makes him want to more. God he sounds weak. 

Unsurprisingly, Keith turns to look at him, and their eyes lock. It’s too much combined with the prickling of tears in his eyes. Lance looks away staring intently at the sleeping bags. 

He probably shouldn’t have said anything, but then Keith would know something was up with that. Maybe he could of made a joke. He just had to open his big mouth. He clenches his teeth. 

“Lance.” 

Even just hearing his name causes his heart to squeeze painfully, and his throat to become unbearable. 

Why did he have to have such a strong reaction to Keith? And Keith can’t just expect him to be fine when he says his name like that. It’s filled with so much emotion, it’s a question and a statement all in one. 

He knows he should respond, but at this point he doesn’t trust himself anymore. 

“What happened when I was gone?”

And there it is...

It’s a simple question, vague. It could be about many things, but he can feel Keith targeting something deeper. 

He has to answer this time or else Keith will know he’s hit something. 

“What do you mean?” He croaks, flinching slightly at his voice’s unsteadiness. 

Lovely, now Keith definitely knows he’s about to cry. It’s okay, he can handle this situation. He’ll just switch the conversation around, and hopefully Keith will take a hint. 

Before Lance can say something Keith beats him to it. 

“You’ve been-“ 

Oh god 

Breathing deeply Lance has the courage to look back at Keith. Not at all surprised to see the other staring right at him. “Different.”

Lance’s stare doesn’t waver, hoping his determination will get him through this conversation. 

“We’re all a little different Keith. Especially you.” He chuckles but there’s no humor in it. 

Keith’s brows furrow and once again he seems conflicted. 

“No, you’ve been isolating yourself. It’s- it’s weird. You’re there, you make jokes, but it doesn’t feel like you are. I know you’re not fully there.” 

Fuck how perceptive Keith is. 

His convincing didn’t work, and Keith isn’t backing down. 

Lance feels crowded, conflicted. He breaks eye contact, choosing to focus on his breathing. Everything feels like too much, the quiet atmosphere that once comforted him feels suffocating. The water now seems to taunt him, the grass poking him. Lance pulls his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly. 

He doesn’t know how to respond without spilling to much. He doesn’t know how to skirt around the subject. There’s too much running through his head, it makes him sick. 

Lance is startled by a warm hand on his back. His head shoots back to Keith, who’s moved closer. The black paladin’s face is completely open, and he seems hesitant. 

Lance feels his body relax slightly, and he releases a breath he didn’t realize he had trapped. His eyes well with tears, so close to spilling over. Keith’s hand is soothing, but Lance is still conflicted. Keith seems to sense his inner turmoil, because he begins to rub slow circles on Lance’s back. 

“Keith I-“ his throat stops him, and he pauses for a moment, waiting for the tightness to pass. Does he want to tell Keith? He doesn’t want to burden him. He doesn’t want to see the look on Keith’s face when he does. 

He’s terrified.

“Lance, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

I’ve got you 

It’s like a punch in the face, a rush of warmth, relief. Because he knows, he’s heard that before, and it’s just as sincere. He’s said those exact words himself. 

He trusts Keith, just like Keith has trusted him. 

He feels himself relax slightly. Keith wants to know, he’s right there and rationally Lance knows Keith is there for him. He shouldn’t be so scared, they’ve been through a lot together. 

Lance takes a few breaths before his lips part slowly. 

“I died.” The words rip from his throat, and he can feel Keith’s hand freeze immediately after. 

He watches as Keith’s eyes slowly widen. As his mouth drops open in a non existent gasp, his breath stolen from him. The look on his face causes Lance’s heart to clench painfully. It’s enough to push him over the edge. 

And finally, Lance’s tears are falling, because now that he’s said the words out loud it’s real. He can’t pretend it didn’t happen anymore, because here he is sitting next to Keith watching as he sits there in shock. 

Because he died.

Keith’s gears seem to start turning once again in his brain. His eyebrows furrow and his jaw shuts with incredible force. He’s clenching his teeth together so tightly it scares Lance. 

“What.” The words are harsh and Lance can feel the hand on his back grab his shirt, clutching it tightly as if he will suddenly disappear. It pains Lance, but he knows he can’t take what he said back. So he continues forward. 

“On one of our missions. I pushed Allura out of the way of a laser.” Lance swallows the lump in his throat. “Luckily she was able to bring me back. But god Keith, it was so painful.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Lance chokes out a laugh, that nearly turns into a sob. The fear on Keith’s face, the betrayal in his voice rips his heart to shreds. It’s almost funny how their having this conversation that seems to freeze time, yet the life around them continues on peacefully. It’s cruel. 

“Because you were gone.” 

“Why didn’t the others-“

“They didn’t know.” 

Keith is biting his lip now. Never once breaking eye contact with Lance. He can’t take it, it’s overwhelming. It’s all too overwhelming. He can’t keep it all in anymore. 

A sob breaks past his lips. It shatters the quiet night, sounding a million times louder than it actually is. 

“Keith I was so scared.” His body is shaking, and he can’t hold back his sobs. All of his frustration, fear, stress is exposing itself, and he can’t find the will to stop it. Tears run freely now, leaving trails of warmth across his cold face. The taste of salt touches his tongue and he can feel the loss of control of his own breathing. 

The hand on his back removes itself, and Lance feels his heart plummet completely. He knew he shouldn’t have told him. How could he expect Keith to handle all his shit? He was so selfish. 

He hears Keith stand up, feels the presence at his side disappear. It’s as if his heart is broken all over again and Lance can only sob harder. He wraps his arms around himself tighter, burying his face in his arms. 

Suddenly Lance feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He freezes, a little confused. When he looks up he’s met with one of the most pained looks he’s seen on Keith. 

Keith has moved in front of him and he has his legs spread. He squeezes Lance’s shoulder, before pulling his hand away and opening his arms. 

“Come here.” 

Lance doesn’t hesitate to move forward, warm arms grab him immediately. They pull him towards Keith’s chest, wrapping around him strongly. He rests between Keith’s legs, being completely enveloped by him. 

He buries his head in Keith’s neck gripping the others jacket tightly. It’s incredible how an immense amount of relief flows through him just from hugging him. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Keith whispers, mouth nearly touching his ear. 

He wishes he could capture this moment, enjoy every little bit of it. But he’s sobbing too loudly and can’t focus on much besides the pain. 

“I’m so sorry.”

The arms wrap around him tighter.

“No, don’t apologize. Don’t fucking apologize.” 

Lance feels himself chuckle despite the situation. It’s a gross sound, filled with pain and tears. 

“I missed you.” He chokes out. It’s true. Just being here with Keith comforting him painfully reminds him of the times when he wished he could be with Keith. Even if he didn’t know it at the time, he knew something was missing. 

“Fuck, I know. God I missed you so much too.” Keith’s voice is sincere and it’s enough to get him to smile through his tears. 

———

Lance doesn’t know how long they’re there. He knows Keith doesn’t pull away until all the tears are gone, all the sobs disappear, and he’s no longer shaking. Even when all that leaves his lips are quiet breaths Keith doesn’t let go. 

Lance doesn’t complain, he feels so much lighter. He’s no longer stuck in the pain, or memories the only thing on his mind is Keith’s warmth. He focuses on the rise and fall of the others chest, staying grounded in the moment. 

Keith’s hands move from around him, they snake away from his back, his hands stopping to grip Lance’s arms, but he doesn’t move away. Lance pulls his face from Keith’s neck looking into his eyes, they’re so close he can feel Keith’s breath on his lips. 

Lance doesn’t notice anything else, he can’t focus on anything but Keith. His eyes are red, and it takes a moment for him to realize Keith had been crying too. The trails leave pink lines down his face. 

Lance feels himself smile. They probably both look like complete messes.

Without much thought he reaches up, cupping Keith’s face, thumb whipping what’s left of the tears. The black paladin closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. Lance feels his heart leap in his throat. 

He mumbles. “Thank you.” Not sure what else to say. 

Keith’s eyes flutter open and the corners of his lips twitch up. It’s one of the softest smiles he’s seen on Keith’s face, but it’s his eyes that have Lance’s stomach twisted. He looks so fond. His heart races and he becomes very aware of the situation. 

“Don’t thank me. I’m just so glad you’re alive.” 

Maybe it’s the look on Keith’s face, the warmth of his embrace, the ferocity of his beating heart, or the beautiful setting that encourages Lance. 

So he decides to tell him one more thing. 

Lance drops his shaking hand from Keith’s face, not missing the frown that graces it.

He takes a shaky breath, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. His throat seems to sense what he’s about to say, because it closes painfully. He swallows desperate to remove the feeling. 

With one last push of courage he speaks. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

The words are quiet and barely scrape past his throat. Lance feels his heart completely stop and his face heat dangerously. 

Keith’s mouth falls open in shock for the second time this night. He looks dazed for a second before his mouth closes and his face falls into a determined expression.  
Lance doesn’t have time to even fear what he’s let slip, because Keith’s hands grab his face tilting it and pulling it forward. 

And then he’s kissing him. 

Lance’s eyes shut and his arms find their way wrapped around Keith’s waist. Their lips meet and Lance allows himself a moment to freeze in shock before he begins moving them. 

It’s slightly uncomfortable, and tastes like salt from their tears but he can’t help but smile through the kiss. He tilts his head at a different angle, and oh god. 

Keith moves with him, and his hands slip from Lance’s cheeks to his hair. They rest their for a second, before moving once again to the base of Lance’s neck. Lance’s stomach floods with warmth, and he’s feels the need to be closer to Keith. He pulls the other closer until their chest to chest. 

He’s kissing Keith. He’s kissing Keith.

Oh my god. 

Eventually he pulls away panting slightly. Keith grunts at the loss of contact and Lance feels his heart just fucking die. He’s in complete disbelief, and he desperately scrambles to regain his thoughts. 

He licks his lips. 

Did that really just happen? 

He finally looks up at Keith who’s lips are red and pupils are blown. 

“I’m definitely falling in love with you Lance.”

Warmth explodes in his chest, and Lance feels an incredible amount of happiness. He can’t contain his huge smile as he throws his head back and laughs. 

“Oh thank fuck. I don’t have to pine after you anymore.”

Keith chuckles. “Oh tell me about it. I’m just relieved.” 

Once they both finish laughing they stare at each other once again. Lance’s whole body fills with love as he stares at the smiling man in front of him. Oh how this night has taken a turn. 

Keith cups Lance’s cheek once again and leans forward. He stops right before their noses touch and Lance feels his breath catch in his throat. 

“Be my boyfriend?” 

Lance’s smile stretches wider. “Of course.” 

He leans closer, their lips almost tou-

“PALADINS! WHERE ARE YOU? THE QUEEN OF THE DYIDIANS HAS INFORMED US OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED!” 

They yank away from each other, startled from Allura’s voice coming from the comms in their small earpieces. They exchange panicked glances before Lance presses the button on his earpiece. 

Screw that damn thing, if the explosions didn’t make him lose his hearing the earpieces would. Sure they were convenient and discreet, but they were loud. 

“Allura, we’re fine we’ll be heading over now.” 

There's a painful amount of silence before the comm comes to life again. 

“You best explain what happened when you get over. The queen says a guard caught you both doing something questionable in the guest rooms! You’re lucky the Dyidians view love and mating rituals highly!” 

Lance’s hand drops from his ear, and he chokes on air. It takes a moment for Keith to process what has just been implied and when he does he bursts out laughing. 

“OH MY GOD THEY THINK WE FUCKED!” Keith wheezes, falling back and laughing. 

Lance watches the black paladin roll around on the floor laughing. Quickly he snaps from his thoughts, coming to a simple conclusion. 

“KEITH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Despite his words Lance is laughing too. 

Needless to say they both have a long talk with the rest of the team about exactly what happened. Sparing a few details, they decide to keep their newly found relationship to themselves for a bit. They do receive a knowing glance from Shiro though, who unfortunately gives them both an incredibly embarrassing “talk”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate constructive criticism, I really don't like this fic but I had edited so much and it still didn't get better. Come yell at me about Klance or voltron on my Tumblr my username is lavine-socks


End file.
